


Жертвы

by Anaquilibria, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Canon, Section 31 (Star Trek), WTF Kombat 2021, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Один звонок много лет спустя.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Жертвы

Коммбейдж оживает.

— Нижний уровень — Баширу. Подойдите.

— Принял. Сейчас буду.

Выключив падд, на котором читал статью, — не то чтобы сейчас, да и в обозримом будущем, у него будет время на исследования — Джулиан шагает в личный транспортёр.

Как и весь нижний уровень базы, медотсек там обшит звукопоглощением, и в коридоре стоит мёртвая тишина; Джулиан едва слышит собственные шаги. Несмотря на то, что здесь происходит, здесь приятно спокойно — впрочем, Джулиан понимает, почему большинство агентов Секции не любят это место.

Сегодняшний экземпляр уже пристёгнут к каталке.

— Агент. — Лорна Сингх кивает ему, передавая падд со списком проведённых процедур, и выходит.

Её резкие цитрусовые духи чувствуются даже через густой запах железа и отходов. 

Джулиан пробегается по тексту: Нерат Элок, кардассианец, мерфадона в нём, судя по дозе, хватит часов на пять сна, — и вместо чтения истории допроса переводит взгляд на Элока.

Глядя на него, Джулиан сомневается, что он что-то знает о теоретически возрождённом Обсидиановом Ордене: знал бы — скорей всего, уже бы выдал.

Джулиан включает регенератор.

На животе Элока, внутренних сторонах рук и бёдер — снова тонкие надрезы с засыхающими дорожками крови; через такие истечь кровью сложно, но очень больно. Разрывы чешуек складываются в вертикальные полосы, одинаково расположенные с двух сторон. Сингх повёрнута на симметрии, но в этот раз явно потеряла терпение: местами чешуя висит лоскутами, открывая ярко-розовый слой.

Сложнее всего, впрочем, зарастить чу-эн. Джулиан смотрит на три выступа-«ложки» — то, что от них осталось — и чувствует укол раздражённого перфекционизма: вернуть всё как было уже не получится. Те, что на груди и на животе, покрыты абстрактным рисунком из мелких надрезов и электрических ожогов; регенератор справляется с ними, выглаживая кожу, и Джулиан отмечает, что нужно бы снять скан мозга: учитывая то, что он теоретически знает о чувствительности этих мест, Элок уже вряд ли когда-то вернётся в здравый ум.

Чуфа на лбу, точнее, её отсутствие, только подтверждает это.

Какое-то время Джулиан почти в ступоре смотрит на тёмно-красную дыру вместо выступа; кожа разрезана сравнительно ровно, но из центра торчат вытянутые багровые куски тканей. Разорванные.

Я не могу это делать, очень спокойно говорит Джулиан Башир, запертый глубоко внутри своего тела.

Джулиан касается шеи там, где под воротником формы едва заметен шрам импланта-31, и то, что мешает ему выполнять его работу, замолкает.

Возможно, он мог бы справиться и без импланта, но с ним самоконтроль даётся проще. Джулиану почти жаль, что у него не было чего-то подобного в пятнадцать лет, когда он остался один на один с огромным секретом своей ДНК, и вся его жизнь стала работой под прикрытием.

Сейчас, конечно, гораздо легче: он легко контролирует всё, что мешает ему быть агентом, всё неуправляемое и излишне чувствительное; чтобы оставаться профессионалом в условиях Секции, важно вовремя отстраняться и позволять своей маске действовать так, как должен действовать агент. С имплантом на это почти не тратится усилий, маска прилегает к Джулиану настолько хорошо, что не видно границ, и то, что осталось заперто внутри, теперь не выбирается, чтобы уронить его в штопор при любом мало-мальски неоднозначном решении.

Сделав с раной на лбу всё, что можно — теперь вместо неё относительно ровная тёмная корка — он нажимает коммбейдж.

— Медотсек — Сингх. Готово.

— Буду, — отвечает Сингх.

Она появляется через три с половиной минуты.

— Добавил сканы головного мозга, — говорит Джулиан, передавая ей падд. — Думаю, информации от него уже не добиться.

— Значит, последний раз. — Чёрные глаза Сингх цепко смотрят в его, и Джулиан уже привычно выдерживает этот почти физический контакт. — На сегодня пока всё, Башир, спасибо.

***

Компьютер в его комнате пищит входящим вызовом.

Джулиан поднимается с тяжёлой головой. На часах четыре сорок четыре, а кажется, что только закрыл глаза.

— На экран, — говорит он, убирая со лба взмокшую чёлку.

— Здравствуйте, доктор.

Прошедшее время в Гараке выдают только отдельные серебристые нити в волосах. Джулиан смотрит на него, далеко не сразу осознавая реальность, и на секунду его накрывает настоящим шоком, и почему-то радостью, и паническим ужасом — а потом всё снова исчезает.

Уже не доктор, хочет сказать он. Впрочем, Гарак наверняка знает. Спрашивать, как он выследил Джулиана, тоже бесполезно: нашёл старый контакт-лист, скажет он. Случайно услышал соседей. Джулиан вдруг хочет рассмеяться, и ощущение ему не нравится.

— Гарак. Чем обязан?

— Надеюсь, вы простите меня за звонок в неурочное время. Я бы хотел попросить вас об одолжении — возможно, вы согласитесь в память о нашей с вами дружбе.

Ну разумеется. Кто бы сомневался, что первый раз за столько лет Гараку просто что-то нужно.

— Слушаю.

— Предполагаю, что проводить вскрытие Элока рано или поздно будете вы. — Джулиан вовремя сжимает мысленный контроль над телом, не выдавая никакой реакции. — Будьте так добры, постарайтесь восстановить его чу-эн. Даже для мёртвых кардассианцев это довольно важно.

Грудная клетка Джулиана сжимается так, будто ещё немного — и треснут рёбра; поддерживать зрительный контакт с переносицей Гарака становится невообразимо сложно.

Он просто кивает.

— Благодарю, доктор. Надеюсь, такую же снисходительность вы проявите и ко мне, когда мы с вами неизбежно встретимся.

Что?

Джулиан холодеет.

— Гарак, — медленно говорит он, с удивлением слыша в голосе оттенок страха, — я никогда не поверю, что ваш звонок можно отследить.

Гарак легкомысленно пожимает плечами:

— Уверен, ваша Секция более чем способна. Но не волнуйтесь, доктор: я знаю, чем рискую.

— Тебя убьют. — Губы как под анестезией.

— Когда-то давно, — мягко говорит Гарак, — Энабран Тейн мог убить вас, но вы всё равно отправились к нему.

Джулиан ожидает какого-то развития мысли — попросит ли Гарак снова его спасти, хочет ли он защиты, зачем он подставился ради такой мелочи — но Гарак молчит.

— Доброй ночи, доктор, — наконец говорит он.

— Гарак!.. — Но на экране уже только заставка.

Вдох. Выдох. Джулиан почти физически чувствует, как реальность вокруг него вырывается из-под контроля, закручивается туже, смыкается над головой… не сметь, мысленно обрывает он себя, открывая командную консоль.

Следов от звонка осталось совсем немного. Пара крохотных нестыковок в данных, пара хлебных крошек в густой траве.

Для Секции это — ярко-красная мишень, и Джулиан не сомневается, что Секция умеет прятаться и неожиданно появляться куда лучше, чем Гарак.

Гарак знал, на что шёл, думает Джулиан, возвращаясь к постели.

Гарак знал, на что шёл, повторяет он, проходя мимо неё к шкафу.

Там, в коробках с нужными раз в год вещами, коллекцией носков ещё с ДК9 и прочим хламом лежит небольшая помятая сумка, очевидно заброшенная и забытая среди старой одежды. Откинув клапан, Джулиан встречается взглядом с Кукалакой.

Через минуту в сумку летит смена одежды.

Коммбейдж остаётся на кровати.

**Author's Note:**

> Кардассианская анатомия взята из [хэдканона](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128846) tinsnip.


End file.
